


Bound

by PeaceAndLongLife



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M, One/Two (Brief), Possessive!Three, Space Husbands, There Is No Jace Corso, Three Is An Emotional Wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceAndLongLife/pseuds/PeaceAndLongLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wakes up from stasis only to find out that he's married, but to who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

   One doesn't notice the wedding band on his finger until Five points it out the second day they're awake at breakfast.

   "You're married." She states, breaking the silent tension in the room. Nobody was clear of suspicion, and everyone was still sizing up the competition, wondering who they could take in a fight and who they needed to avoid.

   Those two words were definitely the last words that anyone expected to hear.

   "Who?" Two asks.

   "How do you know that, kid?" Three eyes her cautiously.

   "One, see-" she takes Ones hand in hers and shows off the silver ring on his left hand. His initial reaction to the contact was to jerk his hand away but he held that instinct back and continued letting her guide his hand. She was just a kid and he'd rather not hurt her feelings. "-he's married."

   Three chokes on his food, with a mix between coughing and laughing. "I pity whatever idiot decided that marrying you was a good idea."

   "Oh shut up." One snaps back, not taking his eyes off of the ring. Huh, so he was married? This only brought up more questions for him. Who was it? Where were they? What will they do when they figure out he doesn't remember anything?

  "Check for an engraving, maybe it'll help us figure out what happened to our memories, or at least lead us to someone that might know." Two gets up from her chair to get a closer look.

   One slips the ring off his finger and examines the inside. "Well, does it say anything?" Five asks excitedly.

   "Yeah, um-" he reads over the messily etched words again for the third time, it was clear a professional wasn't involved at any point in the engraving process. The writing itself was crude and heavy handed, but somehow filled with sentiment. It was clear that whoever gave him the ring, engraved it themselves. The thought made One smile. "-pretty boy. It says pretty boy."

   "Pretty boy." Three drawls out the two words, playfully testing them on his tongue. "I like it 'suits you. Maybe your idiot isn't as big of an idiot as I thought."

   "Pretty boy? What are we supposed to do with that information?" Six complains.

   Two sighs. "Nothing. It's a dead lead."

   One takes one last longing look at the engraving before sliding it back on. Now that he was made aware of the presence of the ring he could feel it's strange familiarity and comforting weight on his finger. 

   "I think it's cute you're married." Five pipes up.

   "Love leaves us vulnerable and marriage only makes us weak." Four locks and maintains eye contact with Five but his words were clearly directed at One.

   "Well I believe it takes true loyalty and trust to marry someone." Five smiles at Four, his face softening under her watch.

   "Doesn't anyone want to hear my opinion?" Three puts his feet up on the table.

   The speed at which he was shut down by five people in unison would easily give even the Raza a run for her money.

 

**•••**

 

   One waited until the room cleared to talk to Five. She was still a little lightheaded after experiencing our memories first hand, Fours especially, but he couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation was killing him.

   "Did you see anything about me?" One comes and sits beside her on the table. "About who I'm married too?" He clarifies.

   "I'm sorry One, I didn't." She rests her head on my shoulder. "I know how much figuring this out means to you. I wish I could help."

   One runs his fingers soothingly through her hair. "You tried, and that's what counts."

   "Can I ask you something?" Five looks up at One who gestures her to continue. "What are you going to do if you find them? I don't want you to leave, the ship wouldn't be the same without you."

   One sighs thoughtfully. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do. Though I'd be nice to get away from Three forever."

   Five laughs but it was bittersweet. She didn't want him to leave and he didn't want to leave her. Over time Five started to think of One as a father figure, he was the only one on the ship that was naturally nurturing and that comforted Five to no end. "What do you think they're like?"

   "All I know is that they have the worst handwriting I've ever seen."

   "What do you mean?" Five sits up, face to face with One. "How do you-"

   One takes his ring off and places it in her hand. "Here." He points to the inner side.

   "Wait a sec. I think I recognize this writing." Five brings it closer to her face before giving it back to One.  
"I've seen it somewhere, on this ship."

  One slides off the table, ready to contact the rest of the crew. "Where?" His pulse jumps at the new information.

   "I don't...I don't know." She stutters.

   One closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The Raza was a big ship with a lot of places to hide, and the chances of finding a piece of writing was small. Even if they searched day and night, it might take days or more likely, weeks. "Are you sure it was on the ship?"

   Five nods. "I'm sure."

   "Do you think that means I'm married to someone...someone on the ship?" One was a little thrown back at the possibility. It couldn't be Five, she was way too young. Two would be a maybe, she's good looking, nice -some of the time, except she doesn't seem like someone to have attachments. Four and Six - he shutters at the thought, not his type. And Three? no chance in frozen hell that would happen.

   "Probably not, no one else had a ring. Besides it could've been a note or something." Five tries consoling the now very frantic One, it didn't help any. Maybe a distraction would help. "How about we get something to eat? I know where the green protein packets are hidden."

    "Alright."

   Five hops down from the table and intertwined her fingers with One as they walk down to mess hall, talking about anything and everything but the second biggest unsolved mystery. Slotted directly behind 'what happened to our memories?'  was 'what idiot married One?'

 

**•••**

 

   Three was mad. Utterly and indescribably furious. Shaking with white hot rage. It'd been building ever so slowly since the moment he heard the words.

"One, see, he's married."

   At first he found it funny, but that was replaced later that day when several skin crawling realizations hit him, one after another.

   Three didn't want One to be married.

   Three wanted One to himself.

   Three wanted to be married to One.

    He punches the wall of his bedroom as hard as he could. It didn't even leave a dent in the cool metal. It did however, leave his fist bloody. Three wipes to blood off his fist and continues to self destruct.

   Three rips off his bed sheets and throws them on the floor in a muddled heap. He slides his arm over his desktop, knocking everything to the ground. A sound of something cracking could be heard yet Three didn't let that teeter his focus of destruction. Three whips the draws out of his dresser along with the few items of clothing he had.

When everything in sight was as messed and frantic as the thoughts in his mind he began to calm down. Threes breathing remind heavy and laboured but no longer did his hands shake with rage. Even a few semi-rational thoughts formed.

   "I hate you so much, One!" Three screamed at the top of his lungs, expelling all the remaining pent-up resentment he felt towards the man with one last hurrah. The next phrase was whispered with soft sincerity. "But not as much as I love you..."

Three sinks down against the wall, cradling his injured hand. With the initial rush of adrenaline fading from his veins, the pain began to settle in along with several other colourful bruises.

He hisses through grit teeth as he opens and closes his fist. Nothing seemed broken, and that observation had to make do for him. Three may have had a slight mental break down, but he still had enough pride left in him to tough it out in silence.

Three turns his head to the side, when a glint of shiny metal catches his attention. Everything aboard this ship was dull and plain, and anyway he'd searched his quarters ages ago for valuables to potentially pawn off, how could he have not noticed something as visually eye catching?

With a grunt Three pushes himself up off the floor with his good hand and searches through the rubble he made for the intriguing object. He shakes his head to recreate the catch of light and it works.

Three reaches down to wrap his fingers around...a ring. At first glance Three wondered what the hell One's ring was doing in his room. It was a near exact replica of One's own ring, but as he checks the inside Three was fully prepared to see the words 'pretty boy', instead he read 'sunshine' in a flourished, cursive script.

Without a doubt in his mind, Three knew exactly who the ring belonged too.

 

**•••**

 

Her cold hands teasingly glide under his shirt with a poised confidence. Goosebumps and shivers roll across his skin from the temperature shock.

"Kiss me." One feebly demands. Even to himself, the words lacked any real dominance.

Two's hooded eyes stare him down as she seductively licks her lips. "Not yet."

"-Get your filthy damn hands off him!"

One turns in shock to the last voice he expected -or wanted- to hear barge into his room, especially at this particular time.

Two complies with his demand, but doesn't settle so easily. "Since when do you care?" She questions provokingly.

"He's married." Three steps further into the room. "Now leave."

   One felt helpless, as he could only watch as the challenging stare down unfolded before his own eyes. For a while both confidently held their own, then, in an instant Two wordlessly and calmly leaves his room.

   "What the hell man!? What was that?!" One catches Three off guard with an angry shove. "You can't just waltz into my room and expect to just own the place!" He yells the words, fully prepared for whatever comeback Three would throw his way.

   Except One wasn't quite prepared for what Three did throw his way. A genuine death threat or a few punches to the face he couldn't take. Even a gunshot wound was more plausible then a silver ring on Three's finger.

   "Technically, I think this would be our room, pretty boy." He delivers smoothly with that stupid signature smirk of his.

   One stares in utter befuddlement at his apparent husband, but somewhere, deep down, One knew it to be true. He didn't want to believe the truth, he wanted a spouse with a consciousness, or at least someone that wasn't out of their damn mind.

   "I think we can fit all of my guns in here. Of course though, you'd have to get rid of all your personal items but I'm sure that won't be a problem." Three continues, strolling lightheartedly around the small quarters before making himself home on One's perfectly made bed. "Right, husband."

   One couldn't find a way to move from his paralytic-like state of shock. There had to be a reason, had to be a redeeming quality or something that he had seen in the man.

   If One was suddenly told that him and Three had kissed or occasionally fooled around -no strings attached style- before the incident, he could believe it to be a plausible situation.

   If One was told that they were in a  
committed, and exclusive relationship he would have laughed till tears slid down his face.

   "You just gonna stand there?" Three jokingly asks. "Because if you are, would just turning a little to the right quick? I just love what those pants are doing for you, or should I say, what you're doing for the pants."

   "Be quiet." One snaps, right after gaining control back over his body.

   Three's eyes darken, overcoming all traces of the playful side. "Feisty, I like it." He catches my own gaze and holds it even whilst removing his shoes and socks. "...I wonder if the sex was as mind numbingly great as I imagined it to be."

   "-uhhh..." One was at a loss for words, and this time it wasn't from Three's crude remark. It was the rush of anticipation and excitement he felt when he puttered them together that caught his tongue. It was strange, it felt like a normal reaction, one he'd had many times before.

Picturing him and Three touching, tasting, taking, should've appalled him but it didn't. There had been a grand unresolved sexual tension between the two since day one, and only now was it beginning to manifest.

Three continues to strip down, this time he slips off a jacket and shirt. Only his pants remained. The lack of clothing made his wedding ring stand out against the sharp contrast of skin, silver and sheets. A consistent reminder of memories long gone.

"I doubt we had sex. I think the whole marriage thing was blackmail or something."

"What makes you think that?" Three drops his small smile. If One didn't know any better he'd think he'd hurt his feelings.

One laughs. "Seriously? What reason would I have had to marry you?"

The look of genuine hurt on Three's face made One want to take back everything he said. Maybe he does have emotions after all.

"Have you ever considered that we actually loved each other?" Three stands up, eyes glued to his ring settled in the palm of hand. "That maybe we still do?"

No, he hadn't, but during the last few minutes he'd seen a complete new side to the tough and mighty Three. A side that made One a little weak in the knees. Was this the something One saw in him? Was this his redeeming quality?

   "You're mine." Three brushes his fingers along One's cheekbones. His eyes immediately flutter closed at the gentle but ticklish sensation.

   "I don't belong to anyone." One lies pathetically in the most steady voice he could procure.

   Three smiles with his eyes. "I'm yours." With every step he takes closer, One takes a step back all until his back hits the wall; he was trapped. "I belong to you."

   One swallows nervously, avoiding eye contact at all cost. One was losing his self control rapidly and if he looked him directly in his eyes there would be no turning back on this steep hill. But Three wouldn't have any of it. With a firm but kind hand, Three grips Ones jaw and holds his head steady, forcing One to eventually look at him. Three wanted to see if those pretty eyes of his were as beautiful up close as they were far away.

Three lets go of his face in favour of snaking an arm around his slim waist and nuzzling his head against One's neck.

By now, One shouldn't still be getting surprised but here he was, as bemused as ever, with Three practically draped over him in a hugging-slash-cuddling-like manner.

"You do the strangest things to me, pretty boy." Three whispers into Ones ear. "Like right now, I want nothing more then to kiss you and even though we're married I feel the need to ask you first."

"Who knew you were such a chivalrous romantic."

   Three moves back, putting his hands on Ones shoulders and looks him dead in the eye. "Don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone, because I will deny any such attitude. Then I'll have to kill you, and that would suck because I'm just really beginning to tolerate you."

   "Oh shut up." One rolls his eyes. This just confirmed what Three had so boldly accused him of. The lighthearted jabs, the deep declarations, the petty disagreements, all of these, just pieces to a bigger picture. A picture of love.

   One dives lips forward into Three, catching him off guard. Mid-curse, their mouths meet, hands settled on each others waist, in a simple easiness that could only reside between the two of them. Whatever they did -good or bad- they did it with natural ease.

   Three's breathing staggers when the kiss begins the heat up, fast. All those wandering gazes or gentle brushing of skin on skin were building up to this very moment. He pushes One back against the wall for the second time and kisses him with everything he had. Sadly there wasn't that much information to go on so Three stops trying altogether and surrenders over control to his muscle memory.

   One didn't know what had suddenly gotten into Three but it was amazing. His hands were now caressing One's body like he knew it better then One did. It was as if he knew exactly were to touch, were to lick, were to kiss. One was becoming putty in his hands and It raised more than a little suspicious.

   Three smooths his calloused hands up One's torso, along his neck and into his hair. There wasn't much to grab onto but he made it work, pulling One's head back exposing the underside of his stubbly jaw. Three peppers kisses along the bone and One's toes curl inside his shoes. Plenty noises of encouragement were given.

   It was when Three begins to repeatedly pick at the hem of his shirt that One got the hint. They reluctantly break there kiss to remove One's top. One uses the opportunity to talk. "Three?" He asks breathlessly.

   Three guides the shirt up and over his arms and tosses the shirt aside, making a point of theatrically biting his bottom lip. "Yes-" He looks One up and down with dark possessive eyes. "-pretty boy?"

   One's face flushes a bright red. Three had turned the seemingly innocent nickname into something that sounded dirty and forbidden. He sure wouldn't be able to hear pretty boy the same way again, He'd forever be imprinted with the hypersexual memories of tonight.

   Three knew this too.

   "You're using your muscle memory to kiss me." One says accusingly.

   "I didn't know kissing had rules." Three impatiently grabs One's hand and swings him around onto the bed before falling on top of One himself. Their noses bump slightly.

   One shakes his head, trying very hard to keep his thoughts in order with him so close. "I didn't say kissing has rules. I'm merely pointing out how much we must've kissed for it to be forever ingrained in our heads."

   Three goes directly for an open mouthed kiss, for he couldn't get enough the feeling of One's tongue in his mouth. It was hot, and messy, just like the hot mess the both of them were. "I'm not surprised. You may be annoying most of the time but in the end you're just too damn pretty to resist."

   "Do you think we have any more muscle memories we could check out?" One was aware of the insinuating tone.

   Three pushes himself downward. He kisses One's belly button -earning a fit of squirming and hearty laughter- then licking from his navel, all  
the way down to his belt buckle. "I can think of a few things."

 

**•••**

 

     One wakes up early -well, earlier than Three but that's wasn't that hard to do- to a growling stomach. He need food right away.

   One squirms out of Three's warm grasp and into the brisk air of the ship. His naked frame didn't provide much for warmth.

   In a rush to get to the mess hall he'd grab the first articles of clothing he'd see, not remembering -or caring- who's clothes were who's. They were similar enough sizes anyway.

   He smile childishly as he pads down the empty corridors in a stride of pride. For the first time since waking, things were starting to make sense again, and, for once, more answers were being solved than questions being raised.

   All in all, it was a good morning.

   "Hey!" Five sings cheerfully when One walks in. He sees everyone already seated in their normal spots around the table with smiles on their faces. Even Four wore a smirk with a playful gleam in his eyes. Apparently One wasn't the only one in a good mood, and it was a little unnerving to say the least. "Guess what happened last night?"

   One just about tripped on his own feet. "-last night?" How could they have possibly known what he and Three did last night? He quickly sits down before he actually hurts himself.

   "Yeah, so I was up exploring in the vents last night before bed, and I accidentally make a wrong turn on the way to my bedroom-" Five recalls her adventure with vivid hand motions. "-So I continue crawling until I don't recognize where I am, then, I come across a vent above an unfamiliar room with boxes. I lowered myself down in strangely cold room and opened up one of the boxes. I couldn't believe what I saw, real food, tons of it! Just sitting there, frozen!"

   One could barely focus on Five's escapade as the relief he felt of her not accidentally seeing something she shouldn't have. The only thing worse than that scenario was having to explain the birds and bees to her.

   "Food?" He broadly questions, trying to play it off as he had just heard the whole story and wanted to know more.

   "We're thinking of throwing a little celebratory party later tonight. If we can ever figure out were that storage room is." Two says. "We could all benefit from some relaxing and a good meal."

   "About time." Six laughs heartily. "We're all beginning to look like the walking dead." a few nods of agreement were given.

   Somehow One could sense Threes presence without needing to check for himself.

   "Morning pretty boy." Three yawns, placing a stable hand on the table and one on the chair armrest, giving him the leverage to bend down and kiss One passionately on the lips. "Do you want some breakfast?"

   "Yes!" One throws his head back to see Three now standing behind his chair. "I'm starving, Thank you."

   "You're welcome...husband."

   The crew was baffled, except for Five, who really did happen to catch a glimpse of the two men while in the vents.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the serious lack of One/Three fics out there. Also, unedited.


End file.
